


Milestones

by Kirabaros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and he gets one of baby Jess' firsts as a birthday present. Happy Birthday, Sam Winchester. Set in the Chronicles universe.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Angela (OFC), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Milestones

It was one of those rare days of peace and quiet despite what had happened in recent months. Angela was working in the garden she had planted outside the bunker. Jess was with her and playing in the soft dirt that she had turned up for her to play with. Gideon was laying beside the little girl watching her. It was relatively quiet and peaceful.

Jess giggled when she found a worm and Angela paused with her weeding and looked up. She chuckled when Jess squealed at the worm. Gideon was looking bored at the worm. “Wiggly worm?”

“Wiggly, Mama. Wiggly!” Jess squealed in delight as she crawled on hands and knees and dug for more worms. She showed her mother the worm movements with her body.

Angela sat back on her heels and laughed at her daughter’s attempt to imitate the worms. She looked at the garden she had planted. It was a large one containing vegetables to eat as well as the herbs she used for medicine, including her special cough syrup she kept handy for colds. It was one of the chores she had started when they moved in and became part of her job as the stay at home parent, a job she shared with Sam.

She had decided to work in the garden since it gave her time to think about things that had happened. She may not have shown it, but she was surprised and happy that Jack was alive and well. The fact that he was instrumental to Billie’s plan… not as much. She didn’t like it, but she understood. Even her conversation with Death was more of creating an understanding.

Jess was happy that Jack was back. She squealed and called out to him when she saw him and demanded that he hold her. Angela didn’t refuse since she had trusted Jack with her baby long before he lost his soul and he died. She still did, even if it was probably stupid. It just went to show that she thought on a different level than most people. Sam understood that and Dean did in his own way.

What was on her mind was the fact that Billie had a plan to kill God and that it would involve Jack. Thinking about it, she wasn’t overly surprised at all. When Jack had been conceived and then born, she had an inkling that he was more powerful than Chuck. She knew that and yet she treated him like she did everyone else. Sam told her that made all the difference.

Now Jack was back and what she sensed was fast becoming a reality. It also didn’t help that she revealed that she remembered knowledge, like Death’s library, certain details. Sam knew that ever since she had been souped up, certain things she remembered, but it was like she said, it was looking at it through someone else’s eyes and not her own. It felt different.

“Mama, lookee!”

Angela looked over at her daughter and saw that she was rolling in the dirt. She had gotten covered head to toe. She laughed since her daughter was so dirty. Her daughter’s hair was flapping much like her father’s. She could see the hint of mischievous that Sam had especially when he was younger. He didn’t get that way much nowadays, but he was always happy to see his daughter.

“Fun in the garden?”

Angela shifted to see that Sam had come up and was standing behind her. She smiled, “It was a nice say.” She gestured to her basket. “And I thought I’d whip you up my chicken cobb salad.”

Sam looked at the basket full of lettuce and other vegetables. There was more than enough for a salad. He teased, “Thinking of something else?”

Angela smiled, “Maybe.”

Before Sam could say anything, Jess spotted him and squealed, “Papa!”

Before anyone could say anything, she was on her feet and she was running towards him. Sam managed to step forward and kneel as Jess ran right into his arms. He smiled largely as her little arms wrapped around his neck. “I’m so proud of you,” he said.

Angela sat where she was, watching father and daughter. Jess had been trying to walk the past few weeks. She could stand but she always fell when she tried to walk. Angela was patient and insisted that she needed motivation. She knew her daughter as she knew the rest of her family.

She gracefully got to her feet and went over to her basket and picked it up. “I think it’s time we go inside. Jess, take Papa inside.”

“Yes, Mama,” Jess beamed. She took Sam’s hand and started to tug on it. “Come on, Papa.”

Angela chuckled as Jess pulled on her father. Sam did the same and let himself be led back to the bunker. Angela walked in step beside him with a knowing smile and he said, “Alright you called it Angie.”

“What do you mean?” She couldn’t help but play coy with this one.

“That Jess needed motivation.”

“I may have said that. And I had a feeling today something might happen.” Angela gave a knowing smile.

They paused at the door. Sam looked at her. “And it was a nice surprise.”

“Birthday surprise,” Angela corrected as she opened the door. She laughed when Jess pulled on Sam’s arm quite hard. It was clear that Jess had her strength. It came in spurts, especially when she was really determined about something. “Why don’t you give her a bath?”

“Bubbles?” Jess asked as she looked at her father with the same puppy eyes he did.

Angela just smirked when Sam gave her a deadpan look. All she said was, “She’s your daughter.”

Sam made a face before turning to Jess, “Alright. You can have bubbles.”

Jess bounced on her feet. “Yay!”

Angela watched as Sam was led by their daughter to the bathroom. She knew Sam wasn’t put out. He loved spending time with their daughter and cherished each moment. She took the basket of vegetables down to the kitchen in a sedately manner like she was going to a grand ball. Dean noticed it and teased, “I see picking vegetables is an important occasion.”

“I’m more enjoying a moment. Sam is wrapped around Jess’ finger.”

“How’s the munchkin?”

“Oh, nothing special. Just that she ran all by herself to Sam.” Angela had started washing the vegetables.

“Really?” Dean was excited. “Nice present for Sam.”

Angela smiled and hummed in agreement. She cleaned off everything and started making a salad. She asked, “So, did you make arrangements?” At Dean’s silence she looked at him and gave a knowing look, “I know that you picked up a few things for his birthday.”

“Stop poking your nose into everything,” Dean groused but didn’t mean it.

“I just know you.”

They shared a laugh. They could agree on that point. Dean gave in, “I… picked up a few things for dinner. Things Sam likes. And a present.”

“You’re a good big brother.” Angela gave Dean’s cheek an affectionate pinch. She then kissed it, knowing that Dean would grouse but didn’t mind fully.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled. “I’m glad Sam got to see Jess walk or run.”

“He’s here and makes every moment count. Just like you.”

“I know but… it was different for him and…”

Angela gave an understanding nod. “You got a lot of Sam’s firsts. That means a lot to him. He just wants the same with Jess.”

They looked when they heard squeals of laughter and Jess screaming Jack’s name. Angela laughed, “Seems like bath time became play time.”

“You want me to break it up?”

“And have you join instead of being the adult? I think not. Sam can handle it.” She smiled at Dean and went back to what she was doing. She pulled out ingredients for a desert.

Dean gave a sheepish grin and left it alone. He certainly had the right to laugh when Sam came in walking with Jess holding his hand, followed by Jack. Both had some remainders of bubbles and Sam looked like he had been dunked in a pool. Jess was clean and she was smiling. She looked at him and said, “Had bubbles Unca Dean.”

“You did, kiddo?”

Jess let go of Sam’s hand as she nodded and trotted over to him. She climbed, with his help onto his knee and gave him a hug and kiss. It had Dean surprised that she did that much. When she was learning to talk, she didn’t do much. He glanced at Angela as she was mixing up what she needed for whatever she was making. Since it was Sam’s birthday, she would make what he liked.

“Jackie make bubble clouds,” Jess was explaining. “Papa was tickle monster.”

“Really? Well I know how to deal with tickle monsters.” Dean gave a wicked grin at Sam, knowing his brother would take the hint.

“How?” Jess looked up at her uncle, knowing that he had a plan and it usually made her laugh.

“Hugs and kisses,” Dean prompted and set Jess on her feet. “Go get him.”

Jess took off giggling. Sam complied and let Jess chase him around the bunker. He turned the tables on Dean and Jack and the three grown men were soon chased by a little two year old girl. It became hilarious when Castiel showed up and Jess declared him her angel horse. It was rather rowdy and loud but even Sherlock wasn’t put out by it. It allowed Angela to finish what she was doing in relative peace.

Dinner produced laughs all around. Overall, it was a good day and Sam voiced it when he came into his room after putting Jess to bed saying, “She’s finally asleep.”

“And who’s fault was it to feed her extra ice cream?” Angela smirked at Sam as she finished what she was stitching.

Sam made a sheepish grin as he emptied his pockets. “It was my birthday,” he offered.

“Yes. Which is why I left you to deal with the consequences.”

“Always the one to keep us in line.” Sam kissed her on the cheek.

“You and Dean needed it,” she replied. She held up what she had finished. “There. What do you think?” She held up one of his shirts.

Sam looked at it. “It looks like new,” he exclaimed in amazement, “And the thing was pretty much a goner.”

“Never underestimate the knowledge of a woman,” she replied. “Actually, I had to put in a whole new back. I matched the fabric exactly. Sheer dumb luck.”

Sam fingered the shirt as he looked at it. “It’s amazing Angie,” he said. He looked at her and kissed her cheek. “You’re amazing.”

“Happy Birthday, Sam.”

Sam looked down at her. He tossed his shirt on the back of the chair and pulled her to her feet. “It like it. But the best present was Jess taking her first steps.” He held her hands, rubbing his thumbs along her knuckles. “That’s more important to me than anything. Being there to see her milestones.”

Angela smiled, pleased with the answer. “And I’m happy you’re around to see them too.” She looked up at him. “I was right that there is always a light.”

Sam held her hands. He nodded, “I know. You’ve always been that light for me. You gave me Jess. I love you both and I will do whatever I have to and live.” He sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
